


A New Home: Part 1

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: A Sci-Fi Sleeping Beauty Retelling





	A New Home: Part 1

Fenir rocked the baby in his arms with gentle care. He watched the devastated city below the balcony, his oak-wood eyes wide and hollow. Fenir held the child closer as he listened in powerless anger to their terror-filled screams. 

Floating triangular objects shot reams of laser fire into the crowds. The metal triangles were followed by a legion of white, blocky machines caused the most damage to the once-opulent city. Works of soaring, marble architecture demolished with ease under their firepower, their remnants scattered around the feet of bolting citizens. Men and women gathered children under their arms. Families huddled together as they hobbled away from the machines.

"Hurry, give her to me." Helena rushed to her husband, holding out her arms. Her head was raised in silent determination and her blue-green eyes unreadable to all but Fenir. 

Fenir complied. The corners of his mouth curled up into a reassuring grin, his eyes gentle, yet filled with a deep sorrow.

Helena swept the baby girl into her arms. She paced towards a small, spherical space pod. With a press of a button, Helena opened the hatch. Placing the girl in the pod, Helena gave a joyous smile with tear-filled eyes. Fenir came to stand by her side, wrapping an arm around his wife. 

"She'll have a good life. I know she will." Helena whispered. 

"Yes, she will." He held her tight. The pair looked to the horizon as the tiny pod rose up and left the atmosphere of Zycrest for the unknown. 

The pod's long travels finally ended on a desolate, rock-filled moon called Tyraz. 

The only sign of life on the planet was a small, dusty brown rotund hovel inside a protective bubble. A lone woman emerged from the space hovel. Jan was a short, stout woman in her late fifties. She carried a bucket and trowel with the same solemn pride and dignity as when she held a scientific instrument.

Jan strode towards a rather humble garden in its early stages. A few vegetables and fruits were starting to sprout including, cabbages pumpkins, strawberries, and blueberries. Young apple trees were steadily producing several little chestnut apples. Before picking the newly ripened produce, Jan stared off into the distance. Among the sea of dusty rocks, sat a small oval shuttle. She dropped her bucket. 

"Hazel! Fiona! Come quick! There's something out that here you need to see!" She dashed back towards the hovel.

"What do you mean there's something out there?" A groggy voice rumbled from inside the small home. 

"I knew it! Fiona shot to the doorway, dragging a sleepy Hazel behind her. "There is alien life on this planet! And you said moon rabbits were just a myth!" She nudged her companion with playful smugness.

Fiona was a tall, lanky older woman whose steps were still as light and brisk as ever. Hazel was small, stocky and frequently wore a look that told everyone she'd rather be somewhere else. 

"Sorry, Fiona. I don't believe it's a moon rabbit. "Judging from the design, I'd say it's one of Zycrest's pods," Jan observed the shuttle through a pair of binoculars. 

"Looks like someone from Zycrest prepared for the inevitable." Hazel gazed at the blurry white sphere outside their dome. 

"We'll have to go and see. Come on ladies, let's suit up and find what they've sent us.

The women changed into their suits and filled their rover with all the essential supplies before boarding. Jan drove the old space rover through the protective bubble and into the vast, rocky surface of the moon. 

When the rover finally came to a halt, Fiona opened the back hatch and leaped from the vehicle. She glided towards the pod, and grabbed the sides of the oval hatch to keep her balance. Fiona turned to her companions.

"Girls, it's a baby!" She ran back to the pod. 

"A baby? Quick, attach the pod to the rover. We can't leave her out here." Hazel rasped from over the comm in Fiona's suit.

All three women pushed the pod from behind until the large, round magnet at its front connected with the magnet at the back of the space rover. 

They made the long trip back in relative silence. From the back of the back of the rover, Fiona watched the pod drag behind. She pressed a hand against the window, tears began to sting her eyes.

"At least we know about one survivor from Fiona's home," Jan's glance shot to the back of the rover from the driver's seat. 

"Zycrest was her home?" Hazel whispered from her seat beside Jan. 

"She left a long time ago, but I imagine she had family down there."

"Fiona never said anything. Not even when we got the news. And I was being my terse self the whole time!" Hazel pressed her index and forefinger to her head, shutting her eyes tight. 

"Just having us around helps. That's what she said to me when I went to talk to her about Zycrest." Jan gave Hazel's shoulder a light pat. 

When they returned to the bubble, Fiona shoved the hatch open and scrambled to the pod. She threw her helmet off, pressed the pod's hatch open. 

"Oh, she's beautiful." Fiona scooped the girl up into her arms and turned to her companions, who gathered around the baby. 

"What's this?" Jan removed a scrap of paper sticking from the child's blanket. She unfolded it and read the scrawled words out loud. "Please take care of our Aurora."

"Aurora," Fiona repeated rocking the girl lightly. 

"This secluded old outpost isn't the best place to raise a child," Hazel observed, looking to their shabby living space.

"True," Jan agreed. "But we are in the middle of nowhere. There aren't any inhabited planets here. At least, not anymore. She'll have to stay here for now."

Fiona ignored them, chatting to the baby while wearing an ecstatic grin. Hazel shot Jan a wry smile, who merely shrugged with an accepting grin.


End file.
